


The forgotten prophecy

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Written awhile ago, and i need to start watching it again, but its ok, idk - Freeform, lol, not even in this fandom anymore, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lloyd stumbles upon a lost scroll lodged underneath the Bounty's floorboards, a great discovery is made, and it's only a matter of time before the prophecy is complete... Rated teen for later events.





	The forgotten prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this over a year ago

A/N: This is my first ever Ninjago fanfic, so comments, constructive criticism, and votes would really make my day! Also, please excuse me if anyone's out of character. Only watched season one and half of season two.

Kai woke up that morning like any other. Tired, kinda grumpy, but ready to train. Except something was different.

Something was off.

He pushed the sneaking suspicion down inside and continued walking to the deck, where everyone else was crowded around Lloyd.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked.

Cole turned around. "He's found a scroll underneath the floor!"

"What?" No matter how hard he tried now, the bad feeling came back, and this time it was so overpowering he crumpled to the ground.

"Kai? Kai!" yelled Nya. "What's wrong?"

Before he had a chance to answer, everything went black.

"I told you, I don't know! Why do you have to keep asking me?"

"But something's wrong! All I want to know is how he was earlier this morning!"

Jay and Nya were arguing. Sensei Wu and Zane were examining the scroll, and Cole was pacing around the room. What had once been a normal day had gone downhill very quickly.

Kai began to wake up again. As soon as he exhaled, all attention was on him. Not for long.

"Oh my..." said Sensei Wu.

The ninja and Nya rushed over to him.

"What is it, Sensei?" asked Zane.

They all read the scroll over his shoulder.

One will not stay alive, it read.

The writing was smudged, but underneath the legible sentence was a clear picture of one of them falling off the side of the Bounty...and that one of them was Kai.

Slowly their gazes trained on him.

"What?" he said, using his remaining strength to be worried. "What's wrong?"

And at that moment, Kai knew that he was right that morning, that something was definitely, undoubtedly off.


End file.
